Diapers, also known as nappies, are a type of underwear that allows for defecation and urination in a discrete manner. Diapers are commonly worn by children who are not yet toilet trained or experience bedwetting. Diapers may also be worn by adults with incontinence, individuals with disabilities, or individuals working under extreme circumstances with limited access to bathrooms.
Cloth diapers are washable diapers that can be used from birth to toilet training. Many modern cloth diapers have soaker pads that are placed inside waterproof diaper shells with snap or hook and loop closures for convenience of use. Cloth diapers can provide for certain advantages over disposable diapers. For example, reusing cloth diapers may reduce household expenses. Also, cloth diapers may provide for health benefits to the wearer of the diaper as some consumers may be concerned with potential toxins and/or chemicals that may be found in the fabrication materials, and/or the methods of manufacture associated with disposable diapers. Cloth diapers can also be more environmentally friendly than disposable diapers as reusing the cloth diapers can significantly reduce landfill waste.
Cloth diapers generally include a sizing system which allows the diaper to be adjustably sized as necessary to fit a wearer of the diaper. The fit of a diaper is of primary concern as ill-fitting diapers can quickly lead to leaking diapers. Many currently available systems are also confusing and may be intimidating and/or discouraging for first-time users.